Just Part Of His Game
by Charmedpppp
Summary: If your boyfriend was cheating on you, what would you do? Would you take a trip from Kansas to New Mexico to find the other person? Because thats exactly what Lana is doing. Crossover between Smallville and High School Musical. Please Review.
1. Who's That Girl

Chapter 1: Who's That Girl?

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the characters in this story execpt for Chart. Who I made up. The name has a LONG story behind it.**

**Chart is a fictional character I made up who is dating Lana. **

**It is a crossover between Smallville and High School Musical. **

_Lana POV_  
It was supposed to be a normal day for me. I was at my apartment, that Chart and I shared. Chart was out and Lois and Chloe were over. Well, it was good until I went into Chart's room to get something. Then it all changed.

"I think Chart is cheating on me with someone!" I ran into the lounge where Lois and Chloe were seated, crying.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"I found this picture in his room, and I know all his cousin's and aunties and friends and sisters and everything but I never seen her."

Lois grabbed the picture.

"And I found these." I held up a frilly G-String. "It's not mine." I added.

"Well, then. We have to hunt this girl down." Lois said. I shook my head and started to pace the room. An idea came to me. I grinned.

"No, I have an idea. I'll play Chart at his own game. I'll cheat on him! Ha!" I laughed and explained my idea.

"Hey on the back of this picture it says "New Mexico, Albuquerque". What do you think that means?" Lois asked suddenly.

"I don't care!" Oh and I also found this poster." I handed it to Chloe.

"It's a girl and a guy." Chloe muttered. "Wait, do you think that this girl who Chart's cheating on you with is cheating on him with this guy in the poster."

"Impossible, look at the casting properly." Lois said.

"Oh," Chloe said. "Their brother and sister."

"Well, then. What's with the poster?" Lois asked. ""Since well, that guy is no use to you.

"Yes, oh, yes he is." I laughed, "He's going to be the guy I cheat with."

"Lana! That's just... ironic." Chloe exclaimed. "That could do a lot of damage to the relationship of this girl and her brother."

"SO!

* * *

**Please Review**  



	2. Enemy's Acquaintance

Chapter 2: Enemy's acquaintance

A day later, In Mexico, Albuquerque.

"Okay, where here!" I announced as we walked up to the front of 'East High'. Pete groaned.

"Finally!" He sighed. "Why did I ever agree to come with you to do this stupid plan.?"

"Oh shut up!" I snapped. "The other's are coming later."

We hurriedly walked up the steps and pushed open the doors. It took a while but finally we got to the office.

"Can I help you?" The girl at the desk asked. First, I got myself signed in at the school. Then I got Ryan to be excused from class, and waited for him.

"This will be so easy!" I exclaimed.

"Sure easy for you to say. Your not really thinking about this are you?" Pete told me.

"I'm doing what I think Lana is right. And for me, this is right. So be quiet." I demanded.

The office door opened, I immediately looked at who was there.

"Hello," Ryan, (well I supposed it was him anyway) said as he came into the office.

"Hello Ryan," I said smoothly and calmly. "I'm Lana Lang. Did you know your sister, Sharpay, I believe her name is, is making my boyfriend cheat on me."

"Okay.." Ryan said slowly. He obviously did not get why he was here.

"Chart my boyfriends name is. Has Sharpay mentioned him at all to you?" I asked Ryan. He shook his head.

"Well that doesn't matter. Cause I need you to do a favor for me..." I started to explain when Pete pulled me away.

"Lana, no. Don't do this. It's cruel to make Ryan do something mean to his sister." Pete scowled.

"I am going to do it no matter what." I hissed and turned back to Ryan. I smiled sweetly.

"I want you to help me cheat on my boyfriend." I told him.

"Please just do it. We came here from Kansas and I'm tired," Pete whined. I had finally gotten through to him.

"Shut up Pete." I then growled.

"I'll do it I suppose." Ryan agreed.

"Yes!" I leapt up with joy. Pete just rolled his eyes and Ryan looked at me weirdly.

"RYAN!" A sharp, shrill voice barked from outside the office.

"Oh no." Ryan muttered. "It's my sister."

"Don't you dare say a word of this to her." I warned. He shook his head,

"Ryan!" Ryan's sister, the girl from the photo, Sharpay, entered the office. She looked at me weirdly, as if she knew me from somewhere (well she knew my boyfriend at least) then turned to Ryan.

"Practice started 5 minutes ago, where were you?" Sharpay screeched. (This was the girl Chart was cheating on me with, he is so low)

"In here, with this lady," Ryan pointed at me. Sharpay turned to me, hands on her hips.

"Did you know, that Ryan has a drama practice today?"

"No," I answered coldly, glaring at her.

"Who are you anyway," She asked me suspiciously.

"Lana, Lana Lang," I introduced myself.

"Come on Ryan," Sharpay looked at me with an icy glare, "Let's go."

* * *

**Please Review**


	3. Need A Plan

Chapter 3: Need a Plan

I walked slowly down the school hall. I'd been here three day's. I was just thinking about my plan, and when I turned the corner, who did I bump into? Sharpay, of course. She pulled me over to a corner of the corridor.

"Why are you here?" She hissed.

"Looking at who my boyfriend stealer is," I told her firmly.

"Well, I just guess he got a better taste in girls, that's all," Sharpay glared at me. I glared back. She then stopped and looked me directly in the eye.

"This is a matter between me, Chart and you. My brother has nothing to do with this. That day you came and talked to him, I don't know what that was about. But if it was to do with Chart, then you will be sorry. Do not bring my brother into this, do you understand?" Sharpay demanded and went swiftly away.

"Sorry Sharpay," I whispered to myself, "I think I already have.

Later that day

"Lana! Lana!" Lois yelled down the school corridors. Some kids turned to stare at her but she just glared at them and they went on their way. Chloe and her kept running.

"You don't have to make so much commotion." I muttered crossly and pulled Chloe and Lois into the empty classroom I was in.

"How's it going?" Chloe asked.

"Pretty good. Ryan's agreed, but his sister is a pain. She knows I'm Chart's girlfriend, I think she does anyway." I explained.

"Where's Pete?"

"Couldn't be bothered to be hanging around so went back to Smallville."

"Oh okay," Lois said.

"Hey Lana?" Chloe asked,

"Yes."

"How long have you been here?"

"Three days. And that Sharpay is really geting on my nerves." I said grimly.

"Hey, looks like someone's not thinking the same," Lois pointed out a window. I and Chloe looked out the window and gasped. Chart was here. And he was with Sharpay.

"Oh," I said in a deadly calm, icy voice, "This means war,"

"Chart, Lana is here. And I think she's teamed up with Ryan," Sharpay told Chart worriedly.

"It's okay, she doesn't know," Chart said.

"Yes she does, she called me a boyfriend stealer." Sharpay whispered with fear. "Why would she come if she didn't know?"

"I'll break up with Lana I promise." Chart told her.

"Promise?"

"Look Sharpay, I'll take care of Lana, I mean she doesn't know I'm here."

Little did they know that someone was watching from the window, and was planning a sweet revenge.

Next day

Lana POV

"So, do I actually do anything?" Ryan asked me. We were walking outside.

"Just act, that's all." I told him then sent him away. He was getting as annoying as his sister. I sat down. What I needed was a plan, a good one to. I needed to do something to get revenge on Chart. Dating Ryan was revenge on Sharpay, but Chart's revenge plan had to be perfect. I thought hard. Then an idea came to me. It was a very, very good one. But the bell had just rung for the start of school so I would have to wait till lunch to tell the others.

"I need to get Sharpay to break up with Chart, then I need Chart to come back to me and I break up with him and then he is miserable." I told Chloe and Lois. It was lunch and we were sitting at a remote part of the school.

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh." Lois said doubtfully.

"No," I scoffed, "But I'm gonna need something big to get Sharpay to break up with Chart. Blackmail, most certainly. Maybe a police record, or another person he's cheating on her with."

"Lie. Use your imagination." Chloe suggested.

"No, needs to be real or Sharpay either wont believe it or will and will check if it's real and will find out it isn't" I explained.

"What if she doesn't believe you if you tell the truth." Lois pointed out.

"Oh, I'm not expecting her to straight away believe it, no, I'm hoping she wont. That way, when her curiousness gets the better of her, it'll be more harsh." I said and grinned.

"Lana, how exactly are you going to find out something bad enough about Chart that Sharpay is going to break up with with him without getting yourself in trouble?" Chloe asked me.

"Easy, I just have to spy on him, wait till he makes a mistake." I told her.

"Lana, Chart isn't going to make any mistake." Lois said.

"Whatever you two. I'm doing this my way." I said. Lois sighed.

"Of course!" I suddenly jumped up and down.

"What?"

"Chart said he was going to break up with me, so all I have to do is wait till he sees me. I think that if he could cheat on me he isn't going to break up with me either."

"But he told Sharpay..." Chloe started.

"He cares about her as much as he cares about me, which is zero. Meaning that he likes the thought of going out with two girls. If I can get Sharpay to catch us both making out, then she'll see that he's a stupid person and break up with him."

"Um, Lana. He could just tell her that you didn't want him to break up with you and you started it." Lois pointed out.

"Well I'll act surprised and then yell at him and that fixes that." I explained. My plan was perfect.

** Please Review**


	4. Notes

Chapter 4: Notes

Next day, Start of school

"Lois is waiting for Clark to come so what do I do?" Chloe asked me.

"You help me by going away when Chart walks around this corner." I hissed. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

Chart turned the corner. Chloe was gone, thankfully.

"Chart?" I said acting as surprised as I could. I was fighting back just slapping him across the face and saying it was over between us. But that would have ruined my plan.

"Lana," He looked a me.

"What are you doing here? I'm visiting a friend." I asked Chart.

"Same," He answered. _A friend? Yeah right! More like _girl_friend!_

"Cool. It's good where both here. We should spend some time together. I'll give you a note later telling you where and when." I told Chart.

"That'll be great." He said cheerfully. He wasn't faking.

I knew it. He was doubting Sharpay when she told him that I knew about him and her. My plan was working.

"Bye!" I hurried off.

"Thatworked perfectly!" I grinned when I was with Lois and Chloe waiting for Clark to come.

"So?" Lois asked.

"Now all I need to do is slip him a note, telling us where to meet. Then slip Sharpay a note, telling her Drama Practice has moved place. She catches me and Chart. It's golden."

Three Hours later

"What does the note say?" Clark asked me. He had come two hours before.

"This: Chart, meet me at the grassy area behind the gym in exactly an hour. Don't be late." I read.

"Bit, short?" Chloe said.

"So?"

"What does Sharpay's say?" Lois asked.

"Well, it's from "Ryan". I got him to pretend so even if she asks him he will say yes."

"What happens when she turns up an no one is there?"

"Chart and I will be." I pointed out.

"What does Sharpay's note say?" Lois asked again.

"Sharpay, Drama Practice is being moved to the grassy area behind the Gym. Some weird thing, don't worry. Just be there. Ryan." I read.

"As long as it works, it's a good plan. Just as long as you give Sharpay hers just before Drama so she can not check it up." Lois sighed. I grinned. My plan was working.

Later

"And it was so funny cause Pete was there and..." Clark was telling a story.

"Pete is not here Clark." I snapped as we walked to Sharpay's locker.

"I'm talking about something else Lana," Clark told me patiently. That was the third time today. My mind was just somewhere else.

"How do we even know which locker is hers?" Clark asked.

"Ryan told me which one it was. He said it really stands out. Pink in colour."

"There it is," Clark pointed.

"Ah, In goes fake note from Ryan," I slipped the note inside. "My plan is going perfectly." I really loved thinking and saying that.

"This is crazy," Clark sighed.

"It will work and when it does, hahahahaha, Chart will be totally DUMPED!" I laughed and walked away. But, I did not know that another person had heard there conversation, a certain girl with long black hair named Gabriella...

"I wonder what that girl was on about? There's no Chart at this school? And why slip a note into Sharpay's locker? I better go get Troy, Taylor and Chad." Gabriella went off.


	5. The Girl And The Guy

Chapter 5: The girl and the guy

"Troy!" Gabriella yelled down the corridor. Troy turned around puzzled for a moment but then he saw her and waved. Gabriella ran up to him."

"Hey Gabby, what's up?"

"I need you Taylor and Chad in the Science Room." Gab panted.

"Okay, what for?"

"Explain later." Gabriella ran off leaving Troy confused.

Science Room

"Okay Gab, what is this all about. If where late for practise Coach will have our heads." Chad sighed.

"I saw some weird guy and girl who defiantly do not go to this school, slipping a note into Sharpay's locker, saying something about dumping a guy named Chart." Gabriella explained.

"Okay, so?" Taylor asked.

"Well, it's a bit weird don't you think?" Gab protested.

"Yeah so. It's probably Sharpay's business anyway. And that Ice Queen does not like people getting into her business." Chad pointed out.

"Is that all Gab?" Troy asked.

"Well, the girl did say that it was a note from Ryan and that it was fake."

"A fake note from Ryan? Why?" Taylor frowned.

"Shall we find out?" Gab questioned.

"Let's go." Troy grinned.

"Okay were here." Troy announced.

"We have five minutes till practise." Chad looked at his three watches.

"Whatever." Taylor sighed.

"Okay one thing, does anyone know Sharpay's locker combination?" Gabriella asked. Everyone was quiet.

"Great," Gab groaned.

"Hold on. I think I do. I think I once saw it on a piece of paper she was slipping to Ryan about Drama." Troy said and turned the lock. He managed to get it open.

"Okay, here's the note." Gabby grabbed it and opened it. It read;

"Sharpay, Drama Practice is being moved to the grassy area behind the Gym. Some weird thing, don't worry. Just be there. Ryan."

"Weird note. Don't seem fake." Chad shrugged.

"Well why would that girl and guy post it if it was real?" Gabriella questioned. No one had an answer. But then...

"There's the girl and guy, let's go after them!" Gabriella yelped after spotting the guy and girl who had slipped the note into Sharpay's locker.

"Okay. But we should leave the note. Sharpay may need it. This could be a fake note but Drama practise really could be moved." Troy suggested.

"Right let's go!" Taylor said. Taylor, Troy and Gabby started running after the people.

"Coach is going to be so mad at us," Chad groaned, running to catch up.

"Bop, bop, bop. Bop to the top." Sharpay sung as she walked down the hall.

"Time to change clothes for Drama." She told her self and opened her locker. A small piece of paper dropped out.

"What?" She picked it up and read it.

"Weird. Why didn't Ryan come to me and just tell me about it? Whatever. Ryan's weird." Sharpay shrugged and took out her Drama clothes. She looked at her watch. She had fifteen minutes till Drama practise.

Sharpay started to head for the toilet's where she could change.

Lana POV

"And it was so funny cause..." Clark was saying another story.

"Stop, I'm getting annoyed." I snapped. He looked at me, hurt.

"Sorry, just a bit stressed that's all." I flashed him a weak smile. Suddenly we heard;

"Stop!"

"Wait up!"

"Hold on!"

"We are so late for basketball practise, Coach is gonna kill us!"

"Shut up Chad!"

We turned around to see four yelling teenagers running wildly towards us.

"Should we run?" I asked Clark nervously.

"Nah. They just probably think they know us." Clark told me. So we waited for them to catch up.

"Excuse me," One of them panted, "I'm Gabriella and can I asked you why you slipped a note into from Ryan into Sharpay's locker?"

"How do you know it was from Ryan? How did you know I slipped a note at all?" I eyed her.

"Gabriella saw you. Plus, we looked." Another one of then shrugged.

"Well I'm Lana Lang and this is Clark Kent and my boyfriend is cheating on me with your friend Sharpay." I explained. The teenagers burst out laughing. I frowned.

"Sorry," Gabriella giggled," But Sharpay is defiantly not our friend."

"Yeah." One said. "By the way, I'm Taylor, that's Chad and he's Troy."

"Well, I am trying to make Sharpay and Chart, my boyfriend who is cheating on me, break up. Then I will dump Chart and he will be miserable." I explained.

"Harsh." Chad said.

"Chart deserves it." I growled. "Don't tell Sharpay of this plan will you?"

"No way." They answered and went. I turned to Clark.

"Bye, gotta go to the Gym." I laughed and went off.


	6. His Game Has Ended

Chapter 6: His Game Has Ended

"Wonder why Drama Practise changed." Sharpay wondered aloud as she walked to the grassy area. It would probably take a few more minutes as she was walking from one end of the school to the other. So to pass the time she just sang.

Meanwhile,

Lana POV

"My plan is going so perfectly!" I was so happy as I walked towards the grassy area. I could see Chart was already there.

Perfect.

But Sharpay would be here any second, so I had to hurry.

"Chart!" I called out sweetly. He looked up and waved. I ran over and hugged him. I made sure that I was facing towards the school and he was facing out of it so I could see if Sharpay was coming.

Sharpay was almost at the grassy spot.

"Seems pretty quite for a drama practise?" She frowned. She quickly turned the corner and gasped.

She saw Lana and Chart.

Lana POV

"CHART!" Sharpay screamed when she saw Chart and me together. "What are you doing? I thought you were going to break up with Lana!"

I almost felt sorry for the poor girl.

"What?" I said, trying my best to sound like I had no idea what was going on, while looking straight at Chart.

"Oh no." Chart muttered under his breathe.

"EXPLAIN!" Sharpay was still yelling.

"Well, you see.. uh.." Chart was speechless. I almost grinned. His game was totally over.

"EXPLAIN! NOW!" Sharpay was now looking deadly, and at the brink of tears.

"I think I can explain." I said. Sharpay looked at me. So did Chart.

"Well, I think that," I started, (even though I should have said I know that, but that would have given my game away.) "I think that Chart was just gonna keep cheating on both of us. Playing his little game." I could of burst out laughing.

"Well Chart," Sharpay was now deadly calm, "News Flash. We are over." Then she started screaming again, "Over! You are the most slimy, cruel person I have ever met! I hate you!" With that Sharpay slapped Chart over the face, and ran off sobbing. I now DID feel sorry for the poor girl.

Chart was looking at me so angrily.

"You planned this." He hissed at me. I just gave him a sly smile.

"You didn't deserve her. She loved you but you treated her like dirt, like you did me. We were just your game you played when you got bored. Well, you don't deserve me either." And I then stormed out on him, grinning like mad. My plan HAD worked perfectly. Chart had been taught his lesson. I was about to go back to Clark, Chloe and Lois but stopped. I thought that I better check to see if Sharpay was okay. I mean, it wasn't her fault Chart was cheating. So, I sent Chloe a text that I'd be with them soon, and hurried of to find Sharpay.


	7. Ending

Chapter 7: Ending

Lana POV

"SHARPAY!" I called out, hoping I'd find her. Finally I found her.

"Go away!" She sobbed.

"No." I told her and sat down. She turned away from me. I decided to tell her.

"Look, I planned that." I explained.

"Huh?" She faced me.

"I found out Chart was cheating on me. So I came here to find out who he was cheating on me with. Turns out it was you. So I slipped a note inside your locker telling you Drama Practise had moved and that it was from Ryan. Then I got Chart to meet me same place, same time."

"So, you really planned all that?" She asked me.

"Don't be mad please. I did it so that Chart would be taught a lesson. He was a idiot and a loser. He was never gonna dump me or you. Just keep on dating us both, not bothering or caring about us. It was just all about him." I said. Sharpay nodded.

"I guess your right."

"Good. Now I have to go. But nice meeting you." I went off.

Later that day.

"Time to go back to Kansas." Chloe sighed as we boarded the plane back to Kansas.

"What are you sighing for. We didn't exactly have a 'great' time here. Lana broke up with Chart, Chart got dumped twice and everyone was weird." Lois said.

"They weren't weird." Clark said.

"Whatever." Lois said.

"Well I think I got a lot out of this trip. I'm happy." I told everyone as we sat down.

"You broke a guys heart. Twice. And your happy. Geez, your one weird girl." Chloe pointed out.

"Chart did deserve it." I said.

"True." Everyone agreed.


End file.
